The present specification relates to data processing and data objects.
Data objects are elements for information storage in object-oriented computing systems. Data objects can describe the characteristics of an item using a series of data fields that, for example, can correspond to described characteristics. Typically, a programmer will predefine standard object classes, referred to in the present specification as object types, that are hardcoded into a set of machine-readable instructions for performing operations. Object types are blueprints for describing individual objects using a defined set of class attributes (or properties). Instantiated objects that are members of such standard object types can be applied in a variety of different data processing activities by users, for example, customers who are largely unaware of the structure of the standard object types.
One example of a data object is a business object, which is typically used in data processing to describe the characteristics of an item or a process related to the operations of an enterprise. A business object can represent, by way of example, a document, a sales order, a product, a piece of manufacturing equipment, an employee, and even the enterprise itself.
A business object usually includes multiple layers, at the core of which is a kernel that represents the object's data. Also typically included is an interface layer that, among other things, defines an interface consisting of a set of clearly defined methods, which are said to be associated with the business object. Such methods, referred to in the instant specification as services, can be, for example, those that read, write, or delete data during run time from the kernel of the business object.
Like other data objects, a business object can be instantiated. The data of a business object instance is usually only accessible by invoking one of its associated services. The application invoking the service will be referred to in the present specification as a calling application. When executing a service on a business object instance, the calling application can change the object instance's data, that is, the object instance's state.
As with other data objects, business objects may be of a particular type. Conventionally, in a computing system of an enterprise (referred to in the instant specification as an enterprise system), one must usually define services for each business object type being used in the system, and the interface layer for a particular type of business object is typically specific to and is compatible with only the services defined for that type. Thus, one must typically define an interface layer and the services of layer whenever a new object type is being implemented in the enterprise system.